1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailer hitches and more particularly to trailer hitches that releasably connect railroad cars by means of a lever and locking pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to use road railer equipment in the railroad industry. Traditionally, the road railer trailers were connected to standard railroad cars using adapter cars. The adapter car was connected to the road railer and then coupled to the standard hitch of the railroad cars. Therefore, it was necessary to haul the adapter cars, which do not transport goods, if the road railers were going to be used. As a result, non-productive units were hauled and productivity was decreased.
Prior art devices have utilized a van which sits on a conventional three piece truck. For example, the Railmaster hitch discloses such a hitch utilizing a top operated pin. A handle operated screw jack is used to couple a railroad car and the hitch. The present invention allows easier coupling through a bottom operated pin. Further, the present invention is designed to reduce loads into the road railer car. The present invention also allows for some decoupled rotation of the car and hitch. The Railmaster hitch does not allow for any decoupling.
The present invention allows coupling of road railer equipment to double stack car technology using a pin and lever mechanism. The hitch is adapted to both ends of the double stack car and is easily operated and utilized.